Renesmee's Mistake
by bmmtdkjci
Summary: Its Renesmee and Jacob's wedding night but renesmee has a secret. Will it ruin everything and how will Jacob react.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own twilight but trust me i would own Edward anyday.**

**Jake and Renesmee's Wedding Night**

"Renesmee wake up were here." Jake whispered softly

"Huh where are we?" I asked confused

"Puerto Viarta silly." Jake answered as he stroked my check

"Oh ya." I was at a loss for words looking into his eyes. How could I have done this to him the most wonderful, amazing and sexy husband in the whole world. How had I just married him after what I did.

Before I knew it I was being rocked in Jacob's arms

"Jake I thinks it's the threshold not the plane." I giggled

"Ya but this is another excuse to hold my beautiful wife." He said

"Like you never get to ." I said

"Well with your overprotective mind reading father constantly around I have to restrain myself." He said laughing

"Ha ha funny Jake." I said in a sarcastic tone.

We got a taxi and spent the entire ride making out. We finally got to our villa and Jacob payed the driver.

He picked me up and practically ran inside.

"Jacob." I tried to say between kisses

"What ?" Jacob asked

"I am going to go change into something more appropriate." I whispered trying to be dirty. What was I going to do wait till we already had sex to tell him what I had done. It was so stupid I should of known it was a stupid mistake.

"Go….." Jacob said hitting my butt

I giggled and ran up the stairs. I opened my suit case and found my outfit witch was pink and see through.**(PICTURE ON PROFILE)** I can remember the night I came over after me and my mom went to pick this out and my dads reaction.

"Could you please put our daughter in something more than dental floss." My father yelled at my mom

"Oh shut up she is getting freaken married. And I wore way worse stuff on our honey moons." She said blowing him off

"True." was all he could say

I quickly put on my outfit and brushed out my long bronze hair. I suddenly got nervous. but anxious at the same time. I heard a pop of the Champaign bottle and I knew he was ready. But was I? Should I confess this to him on what is supposed to be the happiest night of your life?

I walked out to find him lighting candles everywhere. I snuck up behind him and threw my legs around his waist. I kissed his neck and made my way up his jaw. Our lips finally touched and I suddenly felt like the luckiest and guiltiest girl in the world. I made my way down his chest to his lower stomach.

"Nessie unless you want the snake to come out of the cage you better stop." He grunted

"Just call me Steve Irwin." I said

"Nessie please I need you now." Jacob whispered

I suddenly felt his hard errection against my skin. Did I really do that to him?

But I just couldn't the guilt was eating me alive

"Jacob?" I pulled away a little.

"What." He said kissing my chest

"I cheated on you." I finally choked out

Please Review and tell me what you think!!!! I will be updating if some people like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own twilight but trust me i would own Edward anyday.**

**Special thanks to my beta MiDoRi-KoKoRo!!!!!!!**

"WHAT?" Jacob screamed.

I couldn't talk. I knew I would only sound like a blubbering whale.

"WITH WHOM? WHERE? WHEN? " He screamed into my face. I had never seen Jacob this angry…ever…especially at me.

"Mitchell……." I admitted quietly. I could barely look him in the eye but when he started screaming again that got my attention.

"THAT GAY ASS GUY FROM YOUR SCHOOL, NESSIE HOW COULD YOU?"

"It was along time ago, he told me to come to his house to study and well…….." I stuttered.

"WELL WHAT," He demanded.

Before I knew it I was sobbing like an idiot and begging him to forgive me.

"NESSIE YOU DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM DID YOU?" Jacob screamed.

"It's what you think…it's just that he started taking of my shirt and I didn't try to pull away. I loved you so much but i…it's just that… it's just… I gave into temptation. I'm so sorry Jacob. ," I cried.

"Nessie… you…had…sex."

With tears running down my face I put my hand on his face and showed him how everything happened. I could see the hurt in his eyes as what I did played through his mind and the I saw that he couldn't take anymore. He cringed away from me hurt and angry. His entire body started to shake and I started to back away knowing I could get hurt if he phased.

"Jacob please calm down, please," I begged but it was too late.

His boxers ripped into shreds and before I knew it I was staring right into a wolf's eyes. A large howl came from his lips.

"Jacob, shhhh you have to be quiet please phase back." I pleaded but he just looked at me and ran the opposite direction. I knew he wanted nothing to do with me right now, so I didn't try to follow.

I looked down only to see his wedding band lying on the floor.

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed. If you have a certain way you want this story to go send me a message. I will take every idea into consideration. Oh and i also need links to sexy lingerie or sexy outfits, i will need them for other stories and maybe other chapters :) So send me links and pictures!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own twilight but trust me i would own Edward anyday.**

**Special thanks to my beta MiDoRi-KoKoRo!!!!!!!**

Jacob's pov

I watched him as he kissed the blond girl goodbye. I knew Nessie would be mad at me but the jealousy was burning inside of me and I just had to. I waited until the girl drove off- no witnesses- and walked to the door. I knocked and it took him about 30 second to answer.

"Oh baby, you want another round," he started but then his eyes settled on me and widened with shock.

"Well if it isn't Mitchel." I said slowly pushing past him into the house.

"Oh shit," he stuttered, "Man I know why you're here and its not what you think. She made me!"

"Oh I'm sure she did. She just couldn't resist you could she?" I paced him back into the wall looming over him as he cowered with fear.

"Please, just please don't hurt me. It wont happen again! I swear on my life. We didn't mean for it to get that far and she threatened to kill me if I told anyone anyway." He was trembling with tears in his eyes but I didn't care. Thinking that the love of my life could possibly want this cowardly little punk over me made me sick with rage.

"You're right, it wont happen again," I said calmly, "And do you know why?" I balled my hands into fists trying to control the tremors in my body but the urge to phase was eating at me. It would be easier and less messy to take him out wolf style but I wanted him to feel my hands around his throat when I snapped his scrawny little neck.

"Why…….." he squeaked.

"Because I am going to kill you, Mitchell. That's why." I lunged from him but he was quick and ducked before I could grab him.

" Please don't, it really didn't mean anything," he cried scrambling across the floor. He looked so pathetic I almost wanted to laugh.

"Oh I'm sure you didn't know we were ENGAGED when you were supposedly FORCED to bang my wife," I said following behind him as he crawled into the kitchen.

Mitchell crawled to the counter whimpering like a baby and reached up fumbling for a knife. He cut his hand and the smell of his blood filled the room. For a second I almost wanted Jasper to be there so he would kill him for me but the sight of him feebly waving the knife at me angered me even more and I snatched it from him and pinned him to the floor under my knee.

"Oh this wont hurt at all you mother fu…." I said putting the knife by his throat but suddenly there was a loud bang and the kitchen door flew open startling me and I dropped the knife. I didn't need to look at the figure in the doorway to know who it was and that I was going to be in big trouble.

"JACOB ENOUGH"

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed. If you have a certain way you want this story to go send me a message. I will take every idea into consideration. Oh and i also need links to sexy lingerie or sexy outfits, i will need them for other stories and maybe other chapters :) So send me links and pictures!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who got New Moon this weekend AHHHH i did i was freaken out!!!!**

**Disclamer: I do not own twilight but trust me i would own Jacob any day.**

"JACOB ENOUGH!".

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath. I almost dropped the knife and as I fumbled for it Mitchell started to scramble away. I grabbed him, heaving him up from the floor and pushed him up against the fridge.

__

Back off Edward. This has nothing to do with you...don't try to stop me.

"Come on Jacob. I know you're upset but what you're doing is ridiculous. Put the poor boy down before you give him a heart attack."

Mitchell grunted and then sighed with relief when I dropped him to the floor and turned to face my new father-in-law. The patronizing look on Edwards face made my blood boil and I couldn't bear to look him in the face. I knew I was wrong and let my emotions get the best of me...but that didn't mean I wanted someone throwing it in my face.

I pushed past him out of the doorway and took off running. I knew he would follow me and would hopefully understand how I felt. I remembered him confiding in me that night in the cave how frustrated he was that he couldn't make love with Bella. He'd of understood even better if I or that kid Mike Newton had beaten him to it.

I ran until the cover of the trees could shroud my bulky wolf form and phased. I was still shaking with anger and running figure eight's through the trees to blow off steam by the time he moseyed up to me.

__

"What took you so long?"

"I thought I'd give you a moment to calm down and gather your thoughts. Besides, I caught scent of a mountain lion on the way over...couldn't resist myself."

Edward leaned back against a tree and crossed one arm over his chest and pinched the bridge of his nose. His lips turned into that annoying little half-smile that always makes Bella drag him in a corner somewhere and violate him. A few seconds later he shook his head and looked at me, the anger so twisted on his face I actually took a step back.

"So, out with it! What do you have to say for yourself?"

_"I don't owe you any explanations. Besides I see you wouldn't understand anyway."_ My mind started running through mental pictures of my wife in the arms of that sorry sap and I felt my body trembling with anger even harder.

"Enough Jacob. I get your point. And if you think for one second that I don't understand, you're wrong. You forget that I can read minds. You forget how you tormented me with thoughts of how close you and Bella had gotten while I was away, not to mention on the fantasies you tortured me with. I get it, but I never did something as stupid as trying to kill you, not even after you imprinted on my new born daughter. So what's your excuse?"

__

"I don't know what came over me. I am just too protective of her and the fact that I have waited patiently for over 35 years of my life to finally be with her, only to have him take the one gift that we swore to give to each other makes me crazy with rage and sick to my stomach. I feel like I don't even know her anymore and I've been in so much anguish since I've been away from her, I don't know what to do with myself."

Edward nodded at me and moved to lean back against the tree again. I could tell that he was searching my thoughts, reading through my pain over the last few days. But then my thoughts quickly turned back to Nessie and Mitchell tangled up in sheets again and he growled at me.

__

"I'm almost a forty year old virgin Edward. I'm a man and I have my needs and my pride as well. I respected yours and Bella's wishes to wait until Nessie had actually been alive for 18 years even though we could have done it many times...and for this to happen...for her to betray me this way when our wedding night was only weeks away...someone has to pay...and that someone is Mitchell."

I couldn't hold back anymore. The longer I sat there, the more the anger burned within me. I lurched forward, ready to run back to Mitchell's house, tear him apart, and deal with the repercussions later but Edward stepped in front of me and knocked me back.

　"If you really want to go and tear that young boy into shreds, there's really nothing I can do to stop you short of putting you down. If that's what you really want to do – what you think is best – then I'll let you do, but hear me out first...I know how you feel Jacob. I can understand your anger at this situation. Bella and I talk about how strong both of you are for respecting our wishes, and don't think we don't appreciate that because we do. I have read your thoughts Jacob, I know how much you needed her at times, and much as I hated hearing your fantasies of you and my daughter, it was more tolerable than having to see the act actually being done. I also know how you felt on the day of your wedding and as much as I hate to admit this, I was actually happy that you'd finally get to have your "experience". Sex can be a beautiful thing with the one that you love and I couldn't believe it myself when I saw that Renesmee had betrayed your trust and your union. We are very disappointed with her, but think about this for a moment, when you were trying to convince Bella to choose you over me...did you not tell her that she needed to explore her options?"

I let his words sink into me, mulling them over and seeing that he was right. I had expected Bella to do what I could not imagine Renesmee doing and to be honest...it was a little hypocritical...

__

"You're right...I know...but we swore to each other...we made a vow...and she...she...betrayed me...What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to trust her now?"

"I understand that point as well Jacob...However she told you didn't she? She could have easily went through with your wedding night and you wouldn't have been any the wiser... but she told you because she loves you and if there is one thing we've tried to instill in her it's to always be honest with the ones that you love. After all that Bella and I had been through before we married...we didn't want that for our daughter and now we feel that we've failed the both of you. She wants to kill herself Jacob. She thinks that you can't and won't forgive her. She sees no reason to live without you. Jacob, she has never regretted anything more in her life. Believe me when I say this wasn't a planned act, it was a heat of the moment thing or else Alice would have seen it and we would have stopped her. It was a mistake. And idiotic , careless, heartless mistake... a mistake none the less...but I don't think it's one that you can't forgive her for and I definitely don't think she should die over it. Now stop being a brat and go home and talk to her. Work this out. Marriage can be hard and draining at times but it is also beautiful and worth every good and bad moment just as long as you are going through those moments together."

My mind was still trying to wrap itself around the idea of Renesmee killing herself and I fought back the urge to vomit and die there myself. Edward walked up to me cautiously, leading my body in the direction of home. For a second I couldn't move but he pushed me harder and we began walking silently side by side.

__

"I've never been in this situation before. I wouldn't know what to say...where to begin..."

"You could start by asking her why she did it...how she let herself get into that position...that would be where I would start." From the corner of my eye I saw him fishing around in his pocket for something. He pulled his hand out; keeping it closed and continued to lead me forward until we broke out in a sprint.

"_I wish I would of had the frame of mind to stay and talk to her that night. She really wants to kill herself?"_

"I think it was a good thing you left. Trying to talk when you are that angry gets you nowhere. Trust me. I just wish you didn't stay away so long. She was a mess when we found her. She was curled up on your bedroom floor crying with a razor blade in her hand wondering why it wouldn't cut her skin. Bella nearly lost it and we had to keep them both with Jasper for a few hours so he could calm them down enough to be left alone."

He led the rest of the way and we ended up at his car on the edge of town. He told me to stay back and flashed over to his trunk, returning to me with a change of clothes in his hands. I phased back into human form and slipped the clothes on. They were covered in Renesmee's scent and my heart started pounding in my chest, I missed her so much. I looked up at Edward, who was obviously reading my thoughts, he was holding out his car keys.

"Take the car. I'm going to go and clean up your mess back at Mitchell's place. Maybe make him think he was dreaming or maybe I could try the scary father card...I've never had to use it before so I could put all those pointers that Charlie gave me to good use." He smirked at me again and then turned and to walk away.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying my little breakdown?"

"Because on some demented little note I am. I just find it a little ironic all those years you thought I was killing people and _I_ had to stop _you_ from killing a poor defenseless little human...It's almost funny to me. Certainly not the circumstances surrounding it but the situation itself."

I stood in the open car doorway, confused as he started to walk away but then he stopped in his tracks and looked at me over his shoulder.

"I may be enjoying your little fall from grace at the moment, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. You've been absolutely great to my family especially my daughter. I couldn't have asked for a better son in law. Thank you."

He tossed something in the air and disappeared in the blink of an eye. I scanned the trees quickly for him and that's when my eye caught it. The circular piece of gold doing summersaults in the air landed right in the palm of my hand. I slipped my wedding band back on my finger where it stay until the end of time, I climbed in Edward's car and sped off towards home…towards my wife…towards my life.

**Please review and tell me wat you think. Should i continue with the story!!!!!! Also give me some more ideas of what should happen if you want the chapters faster or else i will get writers block. HIT THE GREEN BUTTON TO REVIEW DO IT!!!!!............Please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all my amazing friends and fans.

**MiDoRi-KoKoRo You are so amazing dont let anyone tell you any different**.

Twilight Mittens- I love our late night convos so much :) We talk about the craziest stuff. You give me such good ideas and are an amazing writer.

**Clumzylil'Pixiegrl10908 AHHH i love you so much lol. We are so alike and you are so fun to talk to you. I love your stories and thank you so much for supporting mine. **

Toshiros-Snow-Demon you are the freaken best you stories are amazing!!!!!

**All my other fans I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND KEEP READING!!!! **

Edwardlvr2317 TDC

Nacole95 and BlinkYourEyes

TwiDiaries190 and twilightsaga13

Teamjacob4ever101 and ILoveEdwardCullen1997

Mrs. Renesmee .Cullen and stephanie97

sydnybowen013 and Tamii

ana-alicia-cullen and Aya Takahashi

dorme99 and Books4Lyf

**Ok so this is probably my favorite chapter out of all of them. It took me along time to write and i hope you guys like it. I have a picture of renesmee's outfit in this chapter on my profile. Check it out. I hope you guys like this chapter and tell me if you think i should continue or maybe start a different story. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

Chapter 5 Jacob POV

"Renesmee?"

I poked my head into our bedroom. It was completely dark but I could still see her outline in the middle of our oversized bed. Flipping on the lights I saw she was only wearing one of my oversized cardinals football t- shirts with her hair pulled up in a high pony. I had seen her in a full length ball gown before but at this moment I had never seen anything more beautiful. I looked down her body to still see a diamond ring on her left hand. My heart started racing in my chest and exhaled deeply, fighting not to launch myself across the room and take her in my arms. I missed her desperately but I needed her to know that I was still hurt.

"Jacob? Jacob is that you?" She popped up in the bed and our eyes met from across the room. Immediately I felt the strings that tethered her heart and mine practically yank me across the room. I couldn't hold back any longer. When she held out her arms to me it reminded me of the first time she had done it as in infant and I had to...just hold. I crossed the room in a single leap and grabbed her in my arms, smothering her with kiss. Our faces mashed together and we kissed so hard my knees began to quake.

After what seemed like a lifetime we pulled away, both of us gasping for air.

"Jacob...do you hate me?"

"Of course not. I love you more than anything."

Tears brimmed over in her eyes and she threw her arms around my neck. "Jacob, you shouldn't love me anymore. Do you realize what I did to you?" Her voice sounded weak, her normally strong body was feeble in my arms.

"Nessie I will always love you not matter what you do," I said hugging her tightly. "I just want to know why you did it. Why did you feel you had to go to a scum bag for the love I was so desperately wanted to give you? All you had to do was wait a little bit longer? Do you realize how long I have waited? Do you realize how much I have wanted you at times? " The questions were running out of my mouth so fast I didn't even have time to breathe.

"I'm sorry Jacob" was all she could say before she started crying hysterically.

"Shhhh Renesmee its ok. Just relax and tell me the absolute truth. No more secrets ok?"

Renesmee sniffled and moved from my lap, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "Ok, well honestly I don't know why I slept with Mitchell. It was just a couple of nights after we talked about waiting until we were married and I thought that you just didn't want me physically. I thought that imprinting was the only thing keeping us together and that you really didn't love me. Mitchell seemed to want me...the way that I wanted you to want me...the way that I thought you didn't. It wasn't about the sex per say...I just wanted to feel wanted."

I stared back at her flabbergasted by her words. How could she not know how badly I craved her touch?

"Oh Nessie how could you think that I don't want you. I only wanted to wait until we were married because I wanted it to be something special for the both of us. Your mom and dad waited, do you see how much they are in love? I want to tell our children one day that we waited and it was so worth it. I wanted to show you that my love for you runs deeper than your beautiful outside appearance, but that it runs so deep that I would wait for you forever if I had to. "

Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. I was breathless.

"So you weren't just rejecting me?"

"I could never reject you. It was hell trying to stick to my convictions. Do you remember the night you gave me that lap dance for my birthday and we started making out?" I felt my own cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

"Yes I intended to go further but... actually I don't remember what happened" she said suddenly confused.

"Remember I ran out because Sam needed me," I said doing finger quotes in the air.

"Oh yea! Now I remember. You never did tell me what happened that night." She said

"Beautiful, Sam never needed me. I just...we...things just go so hot that night I was about to crack. I needed to go...you know...relieve myself before I got both of us into trouble."

All of a sudden she was bursting out laughing. Her musical laughter made my heart swell and I couldn't help but smile my ear to ear smile at her.

"Jacob all I did was sit on your lap and kiss you, its not like my clothes were off or anything. Damn can you imagine what it will be like when I am naked?" She said giggling

"Nessie you really don't realize the impact you have on me. You remember the night I accidentally walked into you changing and you were in that sexy tight purple lacy bra and underwear with the bows?" **(PICTURE ON PROFILE)** I asked

Immediately she burst out laughing again

"You mean that's why you always leave me when we're making out...To please yourself?" She had laughed herself into tears.

"Ya and trust me there are a lot more times. The park, your 16th birthday in that low cut short pink dress. Halloween with your sexy school girl outfit. The spring fling dance in 11th grade. Trust me I can think of a lot of examples." I admitted "Oh and don't forget, when you hit puberty and certain things started developing."

"Jacob!!!!" She said covering her chest with her hands. She giggled and then eventually she turned herself so she was straddling me.

"I made a promise to you and myself to always do what's best for us...what I thought right...and I thought waiting was the right thing to do...but you're just so hard to resist. It was the only thing I could come up with. It was so hard at times. You know guys "needs" are a little bit harder to cover up." I said embarrased by the last part.

" You know you could have just told me silly. There are so many other things we could have done besides going all the way."

I suddenly felt very stupid for not having thought of that all these years. Renesmee smiled running her fingers through my hair.

"Jacob, I was really am sorry for what I did. I want to start over and make everything right. You are the only man I'll ever want and the only man I'll ever need. I love you so much. Will you please take me back?"

"Yes...Of course I will. I love you too." And with that I crushed my lips to hers, capturing her into another earth shattering kiss. Time seemed to stop around us and I suddenly found myself on top of her, her strong legs wrapped around my waist keeping our bodies pressed together. Our hands roamed over each other as our kisses deepened when suddenly she stopped me.

"Wait...wait a second Jacob," she panted out.

"Why?" I whined like a hurt dog. At the moment that's exactly what I was.

"I just want this to be perfect. Give me one minute."

I rolled off of her, groaning from the loss of her body against mine and she sped from the bed into her closest. I could hear the rustling of clothes as she changed and when she appeared back in the doorway my jaw almost hit the floor.

"I think this was quote on quote the sexy tight purple lacy bra with bows.**(PICTURE ON PROFILE**) Am I right?" She sauntered back over to the bed slowly with her eyes locked on my face and that devilish little half grin she inherited from her father plastered on her face. Now I could understand why Bella always goes nuts when she sees it.

"Uh yeah...I uh think so," I stammered out, trying to remember to breathe.

She crawled onto the bed and pushed me so that I was on my back and moved to straddle my waist.

"Well it seems to still have the same effect." She said letting the thin straps run down her shoulder.

**So..................did you like it. I hope you did. Tell me what you think i should do continue or new story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE. I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight :'( **

**PAIGE: AHHH i love you so much. You dont even know how much you mean to me. I love venting and talking to you about the most random stuff. I wish we lived by eachother so we could have real eating parties with out cats. Jordan loves you to lol. Your the only girl ill ever let him say that so besides me. HAHA DASHKA love you :)**

**CHAPTER 6 WHOOOO**

It took a minute to adjust my eyes as I opened them at the break of dawn. I looked over to see Renesmee draped over my body her chest moving up and down with every breath. Her hair was in a mess and she was smiling in her sleep. I laughed at the sight of her. She was so messy and beautiful at the same time. I still cant believe she is all mine. I heard a soft moan as her body stretched and she breathed in heavily. I moved my hand so I was softly stroking her cheek.

"Morning beautiful." I whispered as her smile grew larger.

"Morning." She said as she opened her eyes

Her eyes suddenly grew larger and her body frozed as she saw how close our bodies were. She sprung up out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Did I do something wrong? Was she sick? Did she not want to be close? I heard the water turn on and the drawer open and close. Then heard a gurggeling sound and she spit into the sink. Was she seriously brushing her teeth? I heard her footsteps coming from the hallway and she popped through the door. She ran full speed towards the bed and jumped on top of me. She landed almost exactly like she had left and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm of being near me.

"Sorry morning breath." she said laughing as her bronze ringlets bounced up and down.

"You made me have to miss you for 2 minutes while you brushed your teeth." I said

She didn't answer but leaned into kiss me. Our lips intertwined for a minute before she pulled away.

"Now would that have been enjoyable with morning breath." She said

"Mhhhm." I said leaning in once more. This time I pulled away to speak

"You know if you would have brushed your teeth last night you wouldn't of had to worry about it."

She sat up slowly and slid her hand down past my stomach.

"Well sorry my mouth was a little bit occupied." She said seductively "Their wasn't enough room left to fit a tooth brush."

I moaned deeply and she started laughing. It immediately pulled me out of my trance as I got back to reality.

"What?" I said

"All I do is touch you and your completely ready. I hope this lasts forever. You know we have along time to be with each other." She said laughing

"Oh I think it will have you seen yourself Renesmee. If you have .1% of the effect you have on me in 200 years I will be ready just as fast." I said joining in to the giggle

"Well I hope so cause you just have to look at me and I am ready." She said starting to laugh harder "That is so embarrassing."

"Trust me its not embarrassing its actually a relief. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing yesterday and you still seemed to like it. You know there is a lot more pressure on the guys to get everything right." I said trying to reassure her.

"You know you gave me the best wedding gift." She said looking into my eyes as her hand slid back up to my stomach.

"What you found the gift, I hid it where you would never look." I said

"Jacob I never found any gift silly, your virginity ,it was the best gift I have ever gotten and im sorry I couldn't give it to you in return. If I live for a million years I will never regret anything more. You deserved it so much." She said tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Baby shhh its ok I forgive you I promise. And thank you for receiving my gift. I could of never asked for any better person to give it to than you." I said "You know not a lot of guys would never say this but it gives me more joy than you can ever imagine knowing the first and last person I have sex with will be you. I could be walking the corridors of hell and seeing your smiling face would still make me feel like I am in heaven.

One single tear fled from her eye down her cheek as she closed them and leaned her head against mine.

"If I thank god every day for giving me a man like you it still wouldn't be enough. Thank you for waiting for me when their were thousands of girls that would have been with you. Thank you for being the best friend any little girl could of asked for. Thank you for still loving me after the fights and my mistakes. Thank you for looking into my eyes the day I was born and choosing me as your imprint. Thank you for being you Jacob, my Jacob forever and always." She said making sure I heard every word.

"Your welcome." Was all I could say without crying as well. This girl was my center, my life, my everything. I closed my eyes and she interlaced her hands behind my neck. We stayed in this position for 5 minutes before I finally wiped away her last tear and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you." She repeated. Her hands untwined and she leaned back so she was kneeling. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before she finally smiled and said

"Now where was that wedding gift."

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!!! :)**


End file.
